Butterfly Kisses
by CdnJAGScribe
Summary: Songfic: Animal/Meg; later Animal/Katie (paternal; not romantic). A father/daughter song from 1997 thru the years Song is: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.
"Butterfly Kisses"

Author: CdnJAGScribe

E-mail: cdnjagscribe

Rating: M

Classification: AU Romantic, later Paternal love.

Spoilers: n/a

Summary: Animal/Meg; later Animal/Katie (paternal; not romantic). A father/daughter song from 1997 thru the years.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Austin, AJ Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims-Roberts et al. belong (in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. Animal and all OC characters are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

Author's Note: _As a father to a daughter (5 years old at this moment), I'm like mushy goo when it comes to talking about my baby girl. She is everything to me. And the day that I simultaneously dread and hope for is the day that I'm lucky enough to walk her down the aisle, transfer her hand from mine to the man she marries and with a threat of "You hurt my baby girl; I'll make you hurt…" give her up so that she can take her first steps in this world as a married woman. There is no paternal love greater than a man for his daughter, and I would do anything to keep my daughter safe. My wife and I had no guarantee that she would be able to have children (due to medical reasons)…and we now have two sons and a daughter, the daughter being the youngest after trying for ten years. So…all of our kids we were lucky to have. Lately I don't write song-fic, but for this and for my daughter, I'll make an exception…this time. Lyrics removed. You can go listen to the song for reference._

* * *

 _ **Meg and Animal's wedding reception, Convention Room, Marriott Virginia Beach Oceanfront, Virginia Beach, VA. 1550 hrs EST 1998**_

Harm stood up to silence the crowd of attendees as he clanged his fork on the champagne flute to ask for their attention. Clearing his throat he started his introduction. "I want to congratulate the happy couple on their first steps together as husband and wife. Now…it has come to my attention, that after the customary first dance, there is a father/daughter dance." Animal looked over at his Meg as she hitched a breath on her inhale. "Now those of us who know Meg best know that her father, unfortunately, couldn't be here tonight; not because he didn't want to be; but because he couldn't be; though he would have moved heaven and earth to be here if he could. So in his memory, Joe and I wanted to find a song that fit the sentiment of this moment. Now it's one that Dan didn't know because it's come out so recently, but the words, I'm sure would be what was in Dan's heart when it came to his daughter. So…in Dan Austin's stead, could Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden please step forward for this dance." Harm gestured to the dance floor.

Animal looked over at Meg whose eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He knew that memories were going through her head as she got up out of her seat, caressed his hand once, whispering, "I love you."…and bravely walked out to the dance floor to join Admiral Chegwidden who looked softly at his young subordinate officer, who on the happiest day of her life, still looked like she was going to break down in tears. The opening piano chords accompanied by guitar strings…caused many breaths to catch as they looked at AJ tenderly holding Meg as they started swaying together on the dance floor. And the opening lines of the song, caused many an eye to well up.

"Are you ok? Meg?" AJ asked her, through the lump in his own throat. Meg couldn't speak, she knew that if she tried, she'd start bawling and she started thinking back, a long way back. She'd never remembered her father. From a baby it had been just her and Mama. When she had been shot by Hemlock, it was a deeply rooted desire for her father from childhood that had evoked a dream sequence where she had seen herself as a little girl encountering her Daddy on horseback and asking him for a ride. The dream had ultimately ended when she had asked her Daddy if she could come with him, and he said, "Meg, it's not your time yet." And he had ridden off into the grass with her calling plaintively, "Daddy, come back…Daddy…"

The tears came as she buried her face in AJ's shoulder as they danced slowly while the music played on. She had hoped, just as Harm had, that her daddy would come home, but he never did. All she had were pictures; no memories of him holding her but her imagination and the love that she felt for her father she never met were all that buoyed her spirits through the years, but she believed that he would hold her as tenderly as AJ was doing right now. And she knew that if he was able to he would have come back to her and he would be the one right now that was holding her in their father/daughter dance. So she closed her eyes and thought about her father as she imagined his strong, gentle arms around her.

When the song ended, she hugged AJ tightly and whispered softly in his ear… "Thank you… _for being my surrogate daddy._ "

"You're welcome, Meg…" AJ said softly, a mist coming to his eyes that he brushed away. And walking her back to Animal he said gruffly. "Don't you hurt my baby girl." He growled at Animal.

"No, sir."

 _ **Combined Midway and Coral Sea Rooms, Naval Academy Club, Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD 30 years later**_

Admiral Toshio "Animal" Nakamura, impeccably dressed in dress whites and gold encrusted shoulder-boards, his Medal of Honor draped across his neck, stepped through the open door of the Midway Room which was combined with the Coral Sea Rooms, at the Naval Academy Club. He looked tenderly at his beloved wife of thirty years. "Well…" he said to her, "I never thought this day would arrive. And now that it's here, It's too damned soon." He looked over at the tables. A sliding of chairs and a sea of white uniforms stood in salute of the high-ranking retired officer who was walking hand in hand with a beautiful tall auburn-haired woman who had streaks of gray lining her hair.

Captain Mikey Roberts stood to make the presentation. "Fellow Officers, Parents, I've known my nephew for a long time. There were times when I wondered…and even despaired…that he'd settle down and become a family man." Animal looked wryly over at Camie Cresswell-Roberts who shook her head, stifling laughter, while Lieutenant AJ Roberts gave his uncle an expression of mock hurt, clasped his hand to his chest and grinned, all while hanging onto a brunette in wedding dress that stood beside him, her brown eyes twinkling in merriment. Her hair was curled when it usually hung straight; her veil was pulled back and she looked at her newly minted husband and smiled at him with a look of love that rocked Animal to his core.

He'd looked in the mirror and saw a whole new shock of white hair, that hadn't been there a week ago, his face had a few more wrinkles than he'd remembered there being. He looked to his wife of thirty years and raised his eyebrows. She just nodded and raised a handkerchief to her eyes.

"It is customary for the bride and groom…" Mikey said as he looked over at AJ and his bride. "…to have a first dance. This dance is for the bride and groom only, so please allow them to have the dance floor to themselves at this time." AJ and the young woman walked out to the center of the room which had been left clear so that it could become a dance floor.

Animal's eyes kind of opened wide as an oldie from the 1980s rang out through the hall. "Always" from Atlantic Starr. AJ Roberts was a romantic; it was rather surprising considering when he was born. Animal would have thought that he would have listened to something a bit more contemporary. As the two danced close, Animal felt a tug at his heart and looked over at his wife. She was looking at her daughter, and trying to stifle the sniffles while dabbing her eyes.

When that song finished, Mikey got up again and grinned at AJ and then at a dress whites clad Harmon Rabb Jr. who was wearing vice-admiral's shoulder boards. "Well, AJ…this one you don't get to dance with Katie." He grinned at Katie. "Katie. Your godfather and I figured that we'd find a special song for your father/daughter dance. And this song came to your godfather's mind..." Mikey turned to the audience for a brief moment, "...because it's the same one that Katie's mother danced to so many years ago." He explained to the guests then turned back to Katie, "So, Katie, we thought it fitting that you and your dad dance to this one." He then turned to the rest of the audience. "…and like the previous song, please allow Katie and her father to have the dance floor to themselves at this time."

Animal stood up, gave his wife a tender kiss as she looked up, a smile on her face, but tears running down her eyes as her emotions spilled over. Animal thought to himself. _I need to be stoic for Katie's day. Aw hell…I'm going to be a sopping mess…_ he shook his head, at himself and walked to the dance floor; his heart aching as he looked at his little girl.

Katie walked up to him…a lump in her own throat as she looked at him with shining eyes. "I love you, Daddy…" she said and that pretty much did it for Animal. He nodded, the lump in his throat choking down any words, as he took his daughter in his arms, his eyes flooding.

 ** _24 years earlier_**

"Daddy, why are there so many stars in the sky…" Animal looked down by his side to see his six year old daughter staring up at the sky with him. It was on the very rare times that he was at home when he wasn't having to run off and do something for the Joint Chiefs of Staff, whether it was at home in the United States or overseas.

"Well…a long time ago…there were no stars…" Animal began as he looked up into the heavens. "But then at one point in time, there was something called the Big Bang, which caused matter to come into this universe…"

"Oh." Little Katie was staring up at the sky too trying to make heads or tails out of the big sky and all the stars visible. One of the reasons why Animal had come out on this all too infrequent getaway from the big city with his wife and older son as well as Katie was that he thought that he really needed to spend more time with his family.

"Or…shall I just say that God pasted the stars up there?" winked Animal as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"That might be easier, Daddy. When I get older…maybe you can explain it to me…" she said matter of fact.

Meg came out on the cabin porch. "Hey…honey…y'know it's getting late?"

"OK, squirt, time to brush your teeth and head for bed."

"But daddy…"

"But nothing… c'mon…we got an early morning tomorrow if we want to explore the creek." Animal grinned widely as he leaned down and plucked a few baby's breath and put them in Katie's hair as she giggled. "But y'got to watch out for the rattlesnakes, OK?"

"OK…Daddy."

About fifteen minutes later after he saw her brush her teeth after Meg changed her into her sleeping clothes. Animal looked into her room to hear her saying her night prayer.

"Thank you, Jesus…and bless Mommy and Daddy…and my brother, even though he's a jerk at times…" Animal felt a slight bit of what he took to be something in his eye; something wet.

"Good night, baby girl…" he whispered as he closed the door and leaned up against the wall…trying to get that offending lump out of his throat.

"Daddy?" He looked down to see the door open again and Katie looking up at him.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Always…baby girl…" He leaned down and she gave him a kiss, her eyebrows fluttering against the side of his face as she wrapped her little arms around him.

"I love you, Daddy…"

 ** _10 years later_**

"Dad. Jacob asked me to the prom." Animal looked up startled. Katie had her mother's height. At sixteen she was already at eye-level with Animal and she had a figure like her mother's. And she was beautiful. Even though she didn't have her mother's blonde hair, which Meg had dyed auburn.

"Do I know who this Jacob is?" Animal said. He was an over-protective dad. Hell, he was also an Asian parent. A knock on the door…caused Animal to start for a second, he was tempted to go for his Beretta and track this Jacob person down.

"Hey, Animal…open up." Another round of knocking ensued.

"Dammit, I'm coming." Animal growled as he headed for the door. "So what brings you three over?" Keeter, Harm and his daughter Mattie, more specifically: _Lieutenant JG Mattie Grace Rabb_. "Harm, Keeter, Lieutenant JG Rabb." Animal looked at them as he spoke.

"Daddy! Can I go to the prom?" Katie asked, her toe tapping on the ground, much like her mother did when she was impatient.

"You can hold on a minute, missy." Animal shot her a severe look. "First of all, I want a background check on this Jacob person that you're planning on going out with to said high-school prom. Secondly, I want a written, signed and sealed in blood, guarantee that he will bring my daughter home before eleven pee-em. Thirdly, I want a vial of his DNA, because if he so much as harms one hair on your head, I will kill him, then I will revive him via DNA cloning and then I will kill him again." Keeter resisted laughing his head off. Harm grinned at Animal, crossed his arms and nodded at each and every stipulation as if to say, _I one hundred percent agree._ Mattie on the other hand was shaking her head looking perturbed at her father and at Animal.

"Daddy, I swear, you're impossible." Katie's eyes flashed as she growled low under her breath. "I can't do anything around here."

"Oh…you're able to do a lot of things, hockey, lots of friends over, but when it come to your safety with outside the home activities, Katie. I need to know who you're going out with, when you're coming home and I will put the fear of God in your date!"

"OOOOOH!" She whirled angrily and stomped out of the room.

"What's with her?" Meg came out looking over at her husband after hearing the uproar in the living room.

"Teenage hormones. Plus she wants to go out with a guy named Jacob. No last name…just that: Jacob. I have absolutely no clue who he is." Animal said sourly.

"Kids." Mattie said equally sourly.

"Oh, you had your share of surliness." Harm retorted at her, he reached over and hugged her, while Mattie protested. "But I love you anyways."

Later that night, Katie came up to Animal apologetically. "I know…I was wrong in getting mad at you, Daddy. I know your job is to protect me. But you have to let me fly…at some point."

"I know…" Animal said, another lump of something stuck in his throat. "But you're going to have to forgive your old man…Katie, sweetheart. Because as I see you growing up…I see myself growing old. And baby-girl, it's so easy to see you as that little baby that I held in my arms. I protect you, because I love you."

His daughter reached out, her eyes shiny…and she choked out, in between sobs as she kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, Daddy, I hope you know that." Animal turned to look at her. She was a combination of him and his beautiful wife, Meg. A brunette, because of his black hair, and brown liquid eyes. _Thank you God,_ Animal thought to himself as he looked at his daughter. _Because I love her more and more each day…and I love Meg more and more each day because of what she's given me._

 ** _Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD._** **_2028_**

He stood in the vestibule of the Naval Academy chapel awaiting his daughter. After playing hockey for the US Women's team, she had decided to walk in her father's and mother's footsteps; though it was more correctly, her father's as she had blazed a path through the Naval Academy entrance prep and then due to her father's Medal of Honor had been able to cashier an appointment to the Naval Academy. Two years ago, she had graduated from the Academy as a newly minted ensign headed for flight school and just recently she had just been promoted to Lieutenant JG with her first deployment with the VF-41 Black Aces done. AJ had gone into surface warfare like his namesake but without the SEAL aspirations and was assigned to the USS Cayuga which had just returned home from a deployment to the Mediterranean Sea.

He looked up at the chapel walls, the walls that he hadn't walked through, but his best friend had so many years ago, the young man that he had taught at Fleet RAG and who he'd asked to be Katie's godfather.

"It's time…" Harm said to Animal who looked over to see his beautiful adult daughter walking towards him in her wedding gown, veil covering her face, baby's breath woven into her hair, her brown eyes deep wells of emotion for the vows that she was going to undertake today as she made ready to walk the aisle to the love of her life, AJ Roberts. He could see his beloved wife making her way to sit beside Harm and Mac, her godparents as they were also to Katie's husband.

Katie and AJ had met soon after Katie's Academy graduation as the Roberts had attended. And something had hit the lieutenant right between the second and third ribs towards the center of his chest. They had started dating, after Animal had given him his requisite fatherly scare. And Katie and AJ were inseparable.

"Are you OK, Daddy?" Katie asked him. Animal didn't trust himself to speak but nodded his head. His heart felt like he was losing his baby girl, even though she'd be always his daughter. "It's time…Thank you for everything, Daddy." She whispered as she kissed his cheek again, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek like they did always when she kissed him. She brushed off some invisible dust off his shoulder boards affectionately and leaned her forehead against her Dad's. "I love you, Daddy. Are you crying?"

"Trying not to…" Animal choked out gruffly.

"Just remember, Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, even though I'm not so little any more." That certainly was true. She stood shoulder to shoulder with her mother and outstripped her dad in height.

"I love you, baby girl." Animal said as the first strains of the processional were heard in the chapel. "C'mon, Viper…let's do it." He said using her callsign, coughing slightly to try to clear that lump in his throat.

"OK…Animal." She said, her eyes shining with her love for her father. "Let's rock n' roll… Roll in on three."

"all the way…"

He walked her down the aisle, the very picture of an stoic admiral and handed her off to AJ with a growled…"You hurt my baby girl, I hurt you. Understand, Mr. Roberts?" who nodded in the affirmative to the amused laughs of the wedding guests. Harm and Mac grinned at Animal as he took his seat amongst them as they stood long enough to allow him passage to sit beside his beloved Meg.

A bit later when AJ and Katie were saying the vows, Animal wiped his eyes as Meg leaned against him. " _I've done a lot wrong raising her. But...I guess I must have done something right._ "…he whispered to Meg.

Meg whispered back. "Sweetie, you did what you had to do, be the best father that you could to her…each and every day of her life. Little kids don't come equipped with manuals.

 _ **Combined Midway and Coral Sea Rooms, Naval Academy Club, Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD 30 years later**_

Animal smiled through his tears at his daughter in his arms as the song finished. She didn't look any better than he did with the tears running down her cheeks. "I love you so much, my beloved baby girl."

"I love you so much too, Daddy."

***The End***

* * *

 _Dedicated to my daughter; my little Stormi Girl. "I love you, baby girl. Forever and always. – Love Always, Daddy"_


End file.
